


Feverious Spectacle of Flowers

by Twiranux



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Denial of Feelings, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Flowers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Motorcycles, Rivalry, Secrets, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: “If it were the time and place, I would've had this blown up to a thousand pieces. Call yourself lucky tonight.” Ryan huffs mischievously, driving in the knife deeper into the front wheel.With the unintended diversion, Adam shivers and shakes himself out of his dazeーhis eyes still blurry, his ears still ringing. Using all of his upper body strength within the moment, Adam attempts to crawl away from the scene. His fingertips brush against the curb leading to the sidewalk, as stretched out as his body would allow. His attempt is inevitably halted by a heavy boot placing pressure on the back of the hand.





	Feverious Spectacle of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Kovwood ship request for Anonymous.
> 
> You too can ask me for prompts at: twiranux.tumblr.com/ask

The forming puddles on the concrete sidewalk reflects the glaring lights of the vehicles passing by, with interruptions from pedestrians every now and again. Continuous rain hangs over the city, occupying the land beneath, adding more gloom upon near midnight with thick rolls of fog dominating the tall skyscrapers and beginning to creep upon the higher elevations of suburbia.

Two men found themselves at an intersection within the deep night. One on a motorcycle, and the other in a car. It could only mean one thing. One does not see the other, as the motorcycle makes a turn, right into the perfect spot to get hit by a car going straight through the four way stop. The car suddenly brakes, yet nonetheless manages to hit the smaller vehicle.

The motorcyclist braces himself, pulling his arms and legs close to the rest of his body as he tumbles helplessly off of his seat, with his protective gear and clothes scraping ruthlessly against the unforgiving road.

Stomping on the brakes, the man in the car inhales sharplyーnot with shock but instead frustrationーwith the right hand instinctively reaching toward the emergency break, then the glove box. He unlocks the small compartment, and grabs a switchblade knife. He shoves the tool into his hoodie pocket. A few lapses of assumptions wander in and out of Ryan's head, before opening the driver's side door and steps out to investigate the scene.

Firstly, Ryan observes the damaged front of his own car, then leads his eyes to survey the motorcycle and its owner. Not recognizing the driver just from the clothing, he crouches close to the person, and lifts up the helmet visor, revealing the face of the victim.

The man's hair is plainly russet in color; his complexion fair, with freckles dotting across the cheeks and sections of the nose. His mustache and beard were quite neat, despite his hair otherwise.

Ryan's eyebrows perk up as he notices an odd object not usually belonging within the cramped space: a flower of sorts.

“You're one of those Haus boys, aren't you?” Ryan asks. He gently unclasps the helmet, moving it asideーcontemplating whether or not to check for a pulse at the current stage. He observes the chest moving up and down rhythmically, and dismisses his previous thoughts and worries.

A grumble sputters out of Adam's mouth, his eyelids moving erratically while still closed shut. Tingling feelings move slowly throughout all of Adam's limbs, restoring his sense of spatial sense and muscle control.

Ryan scoffs, equal parts pleased and disappointed at the fact Adam had successfully survived through a rough crash. He soon realizes the stakes at play, and rushes over to the motorcycle a couple ways from his current spot. He quickly sweeps for any irreparable damage, and doesn't find any of the top of his head. With a shrug of the shoulders, impulsivity takes over; his right hand relocating the pocket and grasps at the switchblade, folding the knife edge outwards and then swiftly stabs at whichever tire he felt to be less effort to reach.

“If it were the time and place, I would've had this blown up to a thousand pieces. Call yourself lucky tonight.” Ryan huffs mischievously, driving in the knife deeper into the front wheel.

With the unintended diversion, Adam shivers and shakes himself out of his dazeーhis eyes still blurry, his ears still ringing. Using all of his upper body strength within the moment, Adam attempts to crawl away from the scene. His fingertips brush against the curb leading to the sidewalk, as stretched out as his body would allow. His attempt is inevitably halted by a heavy boot placing pressure on the back of the hand.

“And where exactly do you think you're going?”

“Who the hell are you?!” Adam viciously heaves purely from sheer panic, followed with collapsing from his own weight. He could already begin to hear Bruce's disappointed tone flow into his mind, visualizing the soon future pains of what to do with the now damaged motorcycle. A sudden rush of  overlapping thoughts only made the disorientation worse.

“Wait, really?” Ryan is taken aback from the unexpected failure of being recognized. “Anyways, so you're gonna walk from here down to wherever your little hideout is? You're making this too easy. I would have neverー”

Adam retches suddenly, having an onslaught of unstoppable coughs immediately afterwards. He covers his mouth with his left hand as to not spread any more of his contaminants. His eyes bulge from the forces being pushed outside his lungsーdue to the diaphragm seizing.

“What the fuck?!” Ryan exclaims, his eyes locked in obsessive curiosity at the occurrence. He catches a glimpse of something unnatural, before snapping his gaze away, onto something less violent.

Adam begins to talk, but is muffled by the way his hands are cupping his mouth and chin. He slowly gets up using mainly his knees, elbows, and feet as he surveys his own body for any signs of scratches or bruising from the incident. After finding himself upright once more, he relaxes his arms and hands. He then gulps audibly.

“Fuck, sorry. Got some bad lungs after...a plane crash. I gotta go right the fuck noー,” Adam’s voice shakes, his posture gesturing down the hills and toward the city.

His coughs catch up to him once more, this time more intense than last. Adam slouches forward, bracing his hands against his knees and angles his head to the ground.

At first, a few petals escape Adam's mouth, floating down gently to the contrasting asphalt and dirt. They are light purple and white, bright as the harsh fluorescent streetlights. The petals stop, but are then soon followed by whole flowers, blossomed to their peak, dangling from their fragile stems, each a different size and shape as they too begin to meet with the ground.

Ryan's jaw hinges open, his eyes widening at the unexpected spawning of flora. His hand loosens in confusion, causing him to drop his knife tool.

Adam collects himself, his stature upright, wiping his lipsーtearing at the stalksーand meets eyes with Ryan.

“Weird, am I right?” Adam half smiles, chuckling awkwardly to fill in the deafening silence. He wipes his hands against the coarse texture of his jeans. Crossing his arms, he squints a small bit and clears his throat. “So, who are you…?”

Ryan points at himself, which he then discerns the big mistake he has made tonight so far: going out onto the harsh, judging eyes of the world without any makeup or masks on.

“Look, if I tell you and I find out you told anyone else, I will kill you in your sleep, got it?”

Adam excessively nods without a hint of hesitation.

“The infamous Vagabond himself, Ryan Haywood. The one and only hailing from the Fake AH Crew..” Ryan grinds his teeth, his own name slithering off of his tongue with vile regret. He then points to the small trumpet shapes, unable to form concrete ideas or concepts of what he just saw.

“Well, it's a thing Iー” Adam cuts himself off, coughing more petals and other plant material. “Stupid condition, but...Ah, just forgeー”

“I have to ask exactly what the hell is wrong with you, and maybe I won't tell this little encounter to Kingpin Ramsey if you tell. You should just take this offer before I have second thoughts about this.” Ryan loosens his grip, twirling the switchblade nonchalantly and effortlessly, using both his hands to slow the information filling his mind. He catches the knife within its container, then hides it once more as to seem less threatening.

“I don’t know! Doctors can't figure it ouー” yet another cough forces through Adam's windpipe. “Inquired with a botanist...he identified them as daturas...before I coughed up more of them right then and there...got banned from the shop next day...that's allーoh...and I've had this for...about two years now...” Adam talks in between deep breaths as to not trigger the problem further than necessary.

“Poor you, I suppose. Sounds like a complete science fiction nightmare. I feel a bit of pity for rendering your motorcycle useless now.” Ryan scratches at the facial hair stubble under his chin.

“Yeah…waitーyou what?!”

Adam takes an aggressive step toward Ryan before stumbling and losing balance. In response, Ryan throws his arms out wide and braces his legs to anticipate the impact. Thudding against the Ryan's chest and arms causes Adam to spew an assortment of leaves and petals on and across Ryan's shoulders and chest.

“Let's face it, you're in no shape to get anywhere like this. You and I both know this is not the time nor place get tangled up in gang rivalry over a very strange night. Look, I'll cover the mechanic bill and get it to you as good as new in the morning. Until then, you're staying under my watchful eye,” Ryan discusses, leading the conversation to protect himself and his reputation.

He manages to get Adam to stand on his own two feet, before slinging his arm around Adam and carefully directs him to his car.

“Sounds great to me. Go ahead,” Adam mumbles, feeling a wave of relief hit his tired lungs.

His breathing slows, his heart helplessly thuds louder as he can't help but grab tightly at the surprisingly soft cloth Ryan has onーunlike the usual thick leather jacket he is known for. It was one step after the other, the once intense scene now hushing back into the rest of the night time background. Time and space no longer felt discordant, and once again gained the reigns over all things.

“You sure you're gonna be okay?” Ryan’s voice resonates against the fencing that surrounded the houses and scattering of trees; the light echo becoming an indescribable, pure moment of peace and momentary unity.

“Right now I am. That's all that matters,” Adam admits, knowing fully that this was the right person worth the pain of his condition. “And just to clear the air...I've always known you. I played you...like a fucking fiddle.”

“Howー”

Adam slips from the security of Ryan’s arms, and asserts himself face-to-face with Ryan. Standing firmly, his breaths tense up along with his muscles.

“I’m not usually a believer...but I really think fate...had to do something with this mess. That crash? Trust me...two years ago, something indescribably similar had happened...I swear this is not just some coincidence.”

Adam turns around, reaching for a datura from the ground. Taking one of Ryan’s hands, he then gently places the flower on the palm. Adam then places his hand above, cupping the flower between them. Sighing, Adam closes his eyes and angles his head downward. Ryan watches without a moment of disruption, and quietly gasps at the sight. Despite a completely closed mouth, a number of petals begin to fall onto both their hands, but then stop as fast as they started. Adam opens his eyes, and looks up to Ryan, staring intently. Petals and small leaves are sticking to Adam’s cheeks as well as the sides of his nose.

“Nine paths of nightshade, all poison, life’s claim; cursed upon weakness, retreating and never the same. “ Adam chants, his voice shivering. He withdraws his hand, leaving the natural debris fall where they may land.

After one last silent moment, he shuffles away, showing himself to the car without any assistance, choosing to sit in the back seat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki disease: a fictional disease where the victim regurgitates and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from unrequited love. The illness can only be cured through surgical removal, however any existing romantic feelings are also removed with the infection.
> 
> Datura: (also known as devil's trumpets, moonflowers, jimsonweed, devil's weed, hell's bells, thorn-apple, etc.) is a genus of nine species of poisonous flowering plants.


End file.
